A BOY'S GRIEF
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: Dipper had sacrificed so much for his sister, and all he got in return was a replacement that was much cooler than what he really was. He was a bad person wasn't he? "I can put you in a bubble just like this one but your own, how about it? Is it a deal?"
1. Chapter 1

A BOY'S GRIEF

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR THE TITLE

A/N: ENJOY THIS IS ONESHOT. IF SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENED IN MABEL'S BUBBLE.

The boy could only stare, the one he trusted the most, the one he spent four whole days looking for...betray him. He watched as she interacted with his almost perfect carbon copy of himself dance around and laugh. Tears swelled up in his eyes blurring the happy scene. She was HIS sister, he was HER brother, HER twin, HER other half! And she replaced him with a much more cooler, happier version on himself. It made Dipper think less of himself, less of a person, he felt mad at himself for wanting something she didn't like. To be honest, Dipper was getting more and more depressed just by looking at her, she didn't notice. She never did. Never.

If he wanted to go monster hunting, she wanted to go shopping, if he wanted to stay home and relax she wanted him to tag along with her and her friends. He always went along, thinking she'd do the same for him. But alas she never did. Was he always the side kick? He remembered all those times he was made fun of, and she laughed, all those times he stood up for her and she turned away.

He was a bad person wasn't he?

Dipper turned his head away from the bright scene of Mabel and 'Dippy fresh'. He let out a small choked sob and wrapped his arms around his knees. His body shook as the sobs became louder, he lifted his head to look at Mabel but she was nowhere to be found. His tears slowed to a stop and he rubbed his eyes.

'Of course, she probably went to do something... With out me. Again.'

He squinted his eyes, he hated that this place was too bright, but at least the air is fresh. He pondered on why he wasted his time to find someone who didn't even care about him. His heart squeezed with that thought, Mabel loved him, right?

Right?

There was no answer.

Soos left him for a fake image of a father he never had, but Dipper couldn't blame the man child. If Dipper had never met his father he would've done the same. And Wendy, he hadn't seen her since she left with what was obviously the fake version of the crew. The thought of being alone made him seem smaller. He himself curl up, hands reaching down to grip the soft grass.

He could hear soft footsteps behind him and a warm heat settled to his left. Even though his curiosity was peaked, he didn't look over at the person next to him.

"Too bright here isn't kid?"

A high pitched nasal voice spoke softly. Recognizing the voice Dipper stiffened up and turned his head towards the demon beside him.

"What more do you want Bill?"

The demon shifted, his form glowing before finally settling in a shape of a blond human male in his mid 20's. The demon looked to the boy, the one eye visible glancing over the twelve yearold's form.

"I came to make a deal."

The boy snorted and with a huff, got up on his own feet and glared down at the demon.

"You've already ruined my life and the world, can't you just leave me alone?" The boy's eyes held unshed tears as he looked away from the demon and back towards the 'Giggle lake'.

The demon floated up and onto his feet, out of the corner of his eye he spotted Mabel walking towards them. With a small barely noticeable flick of his wrist he made her freeze just a few feet away, close but not enough for Dipper to notice.

Freezing in place Mabel frowned, why couldn't she move? Her eyes landed on the handsome blond by her brother, she immediately recognized who it was, as he came to see he in that form every once in a while. He was really rude to her, almost as if she had done something wrong, but she couldn't remember what she did wrong. She could hear the conversation that the two were having.

"I mean it this time Pine Tree, a fair and clean deal, how 'bout it?"

'No'. She thought eyes widening as she tried to warn her brother, her lips refused to move.

She watched as Dipper hesitated before turning and facing the blond.

"W-what's the deal?"

She cringed internally.

She saw the blond wink at her and smiled at her brother.

"Well what if I say, I could give you, your own bubble just like this, but with the stuff you want."

She saw her brother flinch.

"I-I-"

"Listen kid, your sister will be fine without you, everyone is safe, you don't need to carry all that stress and worry." The demon leaned his tall 6'4 form to her brother's height.

"Besides, in your world you can be leader."

She could see Dipper's worried expression perk up into a slightly hopeful look.

"R-really?" He asked in a small voice.

The blonds smile softened into a more genuine one and he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Of course! You can do all the things YOU wanted to do, not Mabel's you don't have to do what she wants. You can do what you want."

Her brother's face became slightly happier, and a small smile graced his features.

It pained Mabel to realize that it was genuine, and not the forced smiles she was used to seeing. Was she really that selfish? All those times Dipper wanted to do something with her and she had turned it into a chore, or told him off. Tears streamed down her face as she realized that she had been doing that to him for a long, long, long time.

"What will you get in return?" The boy asked.

The demon's smile widened. "All I ask is that I can visit whenever I want, is that a fair deal?"

Her brother seemed happy, happier than she had ever seen.

"That's more than fair!"

The demon chuckled, "Consider this an apology for hurting your body when I processed it."

He pulled the boy into his arms.

"Just imagine a world with no stress, no self absorbed sister's to think about. Just a world where you can be free."

Mabel sobbed. He couldn't do this! Dipper wouldn't trust Bill would he?! Then again, Dipper had always kept his promises, and she always broke them.

Flash back:

'Hey I promise to help you with the monster hunt tomorrow!' She said.

'Next day'

'Are you ready Mabel?' Dipper asked, a bit excited that she promised to help him out, they could finally spend sometime together.

'Aw, sorry bro bro I have to go to Candy's house today!'

Dipper deflated a bit, heart squeezing a bit.

'No problem sis you can always rain check for another time.' After all this wasn't the first time she had let him down. He still hadn't gotten used to the feeling yet.

ANOTHER TIME:

'I promise to help you with your date Mabel!' He promised.

And he did, he made sure nothing was out of place, and even went as far as checking her hair and clothes to make sure she was perfect for the man, he declares she was to good for.

'No one's good enough for my sister.'

PRESENT:

All these year's he had sacrificed so much for her, just so she could be happy.

Mabel's tears stopped. She wouldn't blame him if he took the deal. After all he deserves to be happy.

"B-But what about Mabel?"

Bill held the boy close. "She'll be fine, I promise."

Dipper stiffened and pulled back his hand held out slightly. "Deal, can we not shake? Can we I dunno ..." He blushed, "Pinky promise?" He whispered.

Bill looked shocked for a moment. "Now Pine tree you know no one is going to ever break a Pinky promise right?"

Dipper shook his head 'yes'.

Bill smiled and looped his pinky around Dipper's. "Then I pinky Promise."

He lifted the freezing spell from Mabel and lifted Dipper up.

"Do you want to say goodbye?"

Dipper shook his head 'no'. "She most likely won't know I'm gone. She never does, she's got Dippy Fresh now, if she even wanted me as her brother she wouldn't have made him."

Bill looked into the boy's eyes as Mabel crumpled to the ground silently, ashamed of what she had done.

"I'm going to have to put you asleep for me to create your bubble you know?"

The demon shifted the boy until he was cradled against his chest.

He pressed his free plan to the boy's head, the child fell asleep.

"Why Bill?" Mabel asked.

"I already told you before Shooting Star, Pine Tree will be mine, he'll learn to love me fully, and get ride of those feel in he has for you and your pathetic Great Uncle."

He floated up.

"You treated him as if he was a toy. This is your punishment."

Mabel sobbed as he left.

Bill smiled, soon he would have the boy all to himself.

Yes that will do nicely.

After all,

A little Stockholm syndrome never hurt anybody.

Right?

END

A/N:I REGRET NOTHING.


	2. Chapter 2

A BOY'S GRIEF PART2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

PART 2

A blue glow surrounded the smaller boy. A bubble began to grow, a dark blue shade with what seemed like white cracks. A gaint pine tree symbol on the front the bubble pulled the brown haired boy inside. A black gloved hand patted the solid outside of tge bubble and with a flick of his free wrist, Bill began to wrap thick steel chains around the bubble. Locking it with a book shaped lock and what looked like a heart shaped key. Bill placed the key in thw pocket of his tux and began to float again.

"Have fun..."

/

Dipper awoke to the sound of birds chirping, and his face pressed against something soft. With a grunt he sat up and opened his eyes.

"Bill?" he asked in confusion.

When he was met with no answer the boy shook his sleepy head and began to look around. The area he was at was a large clearing in what seemed to be the Gravity falls woods. Looking down, the boy found that he had been laying on soft moss which he could pull around him like a blanket. With a small smile the boy tried to let his thoughts wander, but alas every thought came back to his sister. With the feeling of reject the boy pressed his knees to his chest and tried to make himself smaller once again. But just as tears began to well up a soft voice came from in front of him.

"Hello little one."

Raising his tear filled gaze, his mocha eyes met with soft plum ones. A blue woman was standing in front of him, her dress made of long leaves and her hair a soft shade of voilet. Her gaze was gentle and her smile reassuring. She knelt down in front of him and extended a hand.

"I am called Mother, and you are?"

Whiping away the oncoming tears Dipper took her hand silently, knowing very much where he was now.

"I-I'm Dipper."

She smiled and stood up, helping the boy up as well.

"Well why don't I show you around your highness?"

Dipper blinked at the title. "Highness?"

She began to walk leaving Dipper with no choice but to follow.

"Yes, you are the ruler of this land and there fore you are our prince."

Dipper frowned. "Can you just call me Dipper?"

She turned to look at him, "As you wish."

This put Dipper at an edge, fear began to swallow his mind and the sky began to change from a sunny sky to cloudy and gloomy. Anxiety began to form at the pit of his stomach and he stopped walking.

"Are you alright Dipper?"

The sound of Mother's soothing voice brought him back to reality...or in this case a lucid dream.

"Y-yeah?"

She pushed him infront of her and towards a large gathered group of animals and supernatural creatures.

"Everyone this is Dipper."

The chattering stopped and everyone stared. Swallowing the uneasiness building up he managed a small wave and a whispered 'hello'.

The group welcomed him loudly, and a group of large life sized fairies came towards him.

"Come on Dipper! We want to show you something!"

As the supernatural creatures began to go back to what they were doing before, the fairies lead the boy away deeper into the woods to explore. Dipper's stress and worry fell away and in its place joy and hope began to dance. His happy laughter echoed about.

/

Bill watched from his castle, amused and proud that the boy's imagination was vast and wide.

"Patience Cipher," he said to himself as he watched the boy,"He'll be ready to rule by your side before you know it."

/

"Mabel! This is wrong!" Wendy cried as she fustratedly pulled at her hair.

"I know!" Mabel sobbed. "But there is nothing that we can do!"

"Yes there is!" Wendy said back. "If by what you told me is true, then Cipher mist have the key like Gideon had yours."

"But how do we get out girl dude." Soos piped up from behind.

"Mabel you need to get your head straight and do whats right! We need to get your brother!"

"But I don't wanna go! And Dippy's right here!" she pointed to the cooler replica of her brother.

"That is not your brother! If you don't wanna save him than me and Soos will!" she said angrily.

As the duo walked out Mabel heard Wendy whispering under her breath.

"Your the eldest one, and you set the wrong example."

The duo walked all through town and towards the exit. Soos turned for one last look at the largest tower in Mabel land.

"I thought you were cool Mabel but after what Dipper had done for you and you won't return the favor, thats not cool."

The two began to step through the exit when.

"Wait!"

They turned to see Mabel running at them at full speed

"It's time I stopped living a fantasy, dontcha think?"

Wendy smiled.

A/N:STILL REGRET NOTHING


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I dont own Gravity falls

1 16-9-14-5 20-18-5-5 13-1-25 20-9-13-2-5-18

TELL ME WHAT IT SAY'S IN THE REVIEWS!

Part 3

It had been days...weeks...months... but it still seemed like years to Mabel. The trio knew that the only one who had the key to Dipper's bubble was Bill. They had tried almost everything. They tried to summon the demon, make a deal, even tried to take it but force. But that had only had ended with Soos gaining burns on his arms. Mabel gazed out at the world sadly.

"Everything's burning."

A hand fell upon her shoulder.

"Don't say that. The world may be burning now, but when we get Dipper back, I'm sure there will be nothing left in this world that can stop you guys."

She lifted her head to the sound.

"Nice try Wendy, but what if he doesn't want to come back?"

Wendy smiled. "Then we'll drag him out."

That had been days ago.

/

They needed to get in.

They had a plan, for the past week the trio had noticed a pattern. Almost everyday at a supposed sunset, Bill would fly to the bubble, unlock the chain, and stay inside it for a couple of hours. After he would lock the bubble up and leave.

'This is it.'

/

Bill whistled as he floated about in the air, carried by an unknown breeze. He floated to the bubbles entrance almost exploding with glee, soon...soon his little Pine Tree will come out. He petted the lock lovingly and wrapped a hand tightly around the key for his neck, he smiled widely the gums of his teeth showing as he turned.

"RED!SHOOTING STAR!QUESTION MARK! How good is it to see you!" He jumped to the platform beneath him.

"Don't play games with me Cipher!" Mabel shouted jabbing a finger in his direction.

"What game? I honestly don't believe I know what you are talking about!" He blinked the only eye that was showing rather slowly.

"Just let me see Dipper!" Mabel said, a beging look upon her face.

"Oh?" Bill replied as he tapped his cane against his shined shoes. "And why should I do that?"

Mabel bowed her head. "Please..."

Suddenly Bill was in front of her, cane pushing up her face.

"Are you regretting our deal?"

He tutted softly and patted her cheek. A wicked thought dawned upon the demon.

"Perhaps I can give you ONE vist."

Her eyes shined hopefully. "Really?"

He stepped back a smiled grazing his devilish features as he unlocked the bubble. "Sure Star."

She opened her mouth, but Bill cut her off.

"Free of charge." He said grinning.

"Mabel, I don't like the sound of this." Wendy said frowning.

Mabel turned to her. "He's letting me see my brother free of charge! Wendy this could be our only chance to get him back!"

Wendy's frown deepened, but before she could say anything, Mabel had already ran towards the bubble.

"Mabel!" She screamed dragging Soos with her as she ran to the bubble.

The last words Wendy could hear before she could fully enter the bubble was.

"I believe your brother's already far gone."

When Wendy opened her eyes she noticed that they were falling, out of the sky and towards a lake. Screaming the trio landed in the lake with a loud splash. surfacing Mabel coughed out water and wiped her eyes.

"DIPPER!" she began screaming as she scrambled out of the water and towards the forest, leaving her friends behind.

"DIPPER!"

She screamed again stumbling about. She only stopped as she hit a very large warm being.

"WHOSE MAKING ALL THIS NOISE?!" It boomed. The monster was nothing but a huge black mass with two large white eyes.

"Please! I Need to find my brother! His name is Dipper an-"

"Oh your looking for the king?"

Mabel srunched up her face in confusion. "The king?"

"Yes the King, young Alex Pines. I will lead you to the clearing in where he resides."

She blinked, "Take me too him please."

TO BE CONTIUNED

BRUH


	4. Chapter 4

A Boy's Grief Part 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS

(YOUR STAR EVANESCENCE)

Mabel felt a bit of guiltiness for leaving her friends behind, but if anyone was going to reason with him, it had to be her. Following the black entity wasn't to hard, he slowed when she was too far away or sped up when too close. She had tried to make small talk but, it seemed that the black mass didn't want to talk. They had been walking for a while, she was just stepping around a round plump berry bush when the creature spoke up, making the slightly comfortable silence around them dissipate.

"We are coming up upon the clearing Stranger."

Mabel could hear the sounds of conversations, not too close but not too far, it was as if it was all around them. The black mass stopped and gestured to an opening ahead of it.

"This is as far as I can take you."

She thanked the creature and walked towards the clearing. It wasn't anything that she had ever imagined before.

The grass was an unearthly black, trees were a bright golden color with tinges of blue running through it. As she stepped through the clearing she paused. There in the middle of this unique terrain, was her brother. Sitting with back towards her, hair crowned with various twigs, golden and blue gems hanging off with strings, resting around his face as if it was made for him. Silk Blue and white robes pooled around the boy, and in his hand was a red rose.

"Hello, Mabel."

His back was to her, and confused Mabel voiced her question.

"How did you know I was there?"

The boy turned the robes following his movement.

"How can I not know your there? Afterall I created this world. I see everything that happens."

The boy dropped the rose, as soon as it hit the ground a rose bush sprung up. It was brimming with life, roses blooming at a rapid rate and blue sparks floating silently around the bush, like tiny fireflies. Dipper smiled, a gentle hand reaching to cup the flower closest to him.

"In this world I can make life," Dipper spoke the rose bush continued to burst with life.

"I can **destroy** it…"

With a flick of his wrist the rose bush was set on fire. drying and burning with a horrid crunching noise. The petals in his hand turned to dust. He threw them on the ground and turned his back to her.

"Get out."

Mabel was honestly shocked, this was not the brother she remembered.

"Why? I came all this way just for you! Dipper! Bill is making everything worse outside! It's-"

"What? Horrible? Chaotic? Hell itself? Tell me something I don't already know Mabel. After all," He chuckled.

"I spent three days out there all alone looking for **you**. ANd What did I get?!" He screeched, a tree to his right lit up in a dark purple flame.

"Regret."

"Dipper...Please come back! Everything is becoming worse and we can't find Grunkle Stan or Great uncle Ford!"

With his back towards his twin he spoke, voice hauntingly low.

"Great Uncle Ford was turned into a golden statue."

Mabel froze, her brain mulling over the idea that not only was Great uncle Ford in BIll's Grasp, but Dipper as well.

"For the second time Mabel I will ask you nicely,"

He faced her. "Get out."

"I know you don't want to be here." she said as she shook her head rapidly from side to side.

"Oh but that's where your wrong, I'm not ready yet."

"NO! Dipper! Please! For just this once listen to your head!"

"OH?!" He screamed, plant life once more catching fire. He stormed towards, fire spreading in his wake. He stopped inches from her, he was so close that Mabel could taste smoke on her lips.

"NOW YOU WANT ME TO LISTEN TO MY HEAD?! WHATEVER HAPPENED TO 'LISTEN TO YOUR HEART'? HUH?"

His mocha eyes darkened and the blue clouds around him swarmed in a circle, bolts of lighting shot a the ground, Mabel screamed. Dipper glared heatedly at her she could feel it burn it's way into her skull.

" **GET OUT!** "

As he screeched the ground opened up underneath her and swallowed her whole. She screamed as she was spat out of the bubble and was tossed ungracefully at Bill's feet, Wendy and Soos following her seconds later.

"Well, well, well,," He tsked and tapped his cane against his foot.

"Seems as if Dipper doesn't want to see you."

Mabel sadly lifted her gaze.

"Yeah."

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you!" Wendy screamed red hair flying about in the wind.

"Yup!" Bill laughed loudly as he kicked off the ground and began to float.

"Although I didn't count on Pine Tree's rage! He should be ready to come out soon!"

"What exactly are you planing to do with him Bill?" Mabel whispered.

He got unconfortably close to her face.

"We are going to watch the world burn."

1-14-4 20-8-5 16-1-20-8 20-8-5 16-9-14-5 20-18-5-5 12-1-5'19 21-16-15-14 8-5 23-9-12-12 19-20-1-25

TELL ME WHAT IT SAY'S IN COMMENTS!

P.S

20-8-15-19-5 3-1-14-14-15-20 7-5-20 23-8-1-20 23-1-29 14-5-22-5-18 7-9-22-5-14.


	5. Chapter 5

A BOY'S GRIEF PART 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS

When Bill entered the bubble it was the explanation of a holy hell. Everything was burning, yet it wasn't. Purple flames sparking up and shooting a continuous amount of smoke into the gloomy sky. Bill grinned as he made his cane into an umbrella and walked peacefully through the burning wonderland. As he neared the clearing he could hear the sound of screaming, and could see the dark purple flames reach into the sky.

"Now, now my sapling what's the matter?" He said as he kicked of the side of the giant crater in the middle of the once beautiful clearing.

He swayed gently to the ground and walked to the form in the middle. He could see the edges of the robes his Pine Tree was wearing was burnt and curled, sobs echoing, tears falling onto the ground in front of him. He reached the boy and curled an arm around the tiny waist, he lifted Dipper off the ground and into his lap as he sat. He shushed the boy and pushed the brown curls away from the porcelain face.

"Now my sapling, tell me what's wrong."

The boy's watery mocha eyes slowly looked at the man, "She tried to make me leave you."

Bill smiled softly, "Now why would she do that?"

Dipper furrowed his eyes. "M-Maybe she misses me."

"Oh please, they didn't even know you were gone until I told them." Bill said, lying through his teeth.

He could practically _feel_ the sadness waft from the boy, and Bill enjoyed the wave of emotions. He felt the boy curl into himself, shying away from Bill's chest and touch.

No.

That would do for Bill, if his plan were to work, he needed to be the boy's everything. A wide smile stretched across his face as a wicked plan crossed his mind. He shifted the boy in his lap around until they were facing each other.

"Pine Tree…"

The boy's face was once more hidden by the brown curls, body trembling.

"Pine Tree, look at me."

The boy didn't move.

" **LOOK** **AT** **ME** **NOW!"**

His voice took a dark terrifying pitch, one that made Dipper's head snap up so fast, Bill swore he heard a crack. Their eyes met, and the boy could only stare at the man in shock.

"Now that I have your attention, I wanted to ask if you wanted to leave the bubble."

The longer Bill stared the more he could see the brimming brilliance inside the boy's eyes. The boy was graced with youth but to Bill, the boy's eyes held intelligence that one in freshman college could get. The boy stood, and looked around his surroundings.

"Yeah… let's get out of here, it's too stuffy anyway."

Bill grinned and stood, offering a hand to the smaller boy.

"Shall we?"

The boy smiled.

"Of course."

/

It had been a while since the apocalypse had started and Stan Pines could not find his Great Niece or nephew. He had taken to stay at the Shack with a few other survivors. When he had just given up hope Mabel, Wendy, and Soos had busted through the front door scaring not only him, but the others as well. Yes his niece was alright, but where was his nephew. When he had voiced his question, Mabel visibly deflated and sad. Wendy had answered the question with a shaky voice.

"He's gone...Bill got him...He's up in that big bubble."

He pushed past Wendy and Soos and pointed at the window voice raising in anger.

"That bubble? The big blue one?" He didn't want to believe it, Dipper couldn't-. Stan saw it, the large outline of a pine tree imprinted on the outer shell. He turned to the trio.

"How did this happen?"

No one answered.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" He shouted.

Mabel sobbed and blubbered out all that had happened. He stood stalk still and breathed heavily, after she was done, he grabbed a gun from the kitchen table and a backpack by the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Mabel asked voice tight with worry..

"Grab your stuff sweetie, we are going to get your brother." Was all he said.

/

Mabel gripped the tattered sleeve of her Grunkle's Suit as she walked beside him. Occasionally they had to hide from a monster but now they were nearing the bubble. She felt Stan pause and looked at him, He was staring at the bubble with a concerned look. She turned to stare at it, it was then she noticed that it was expanding and stretching.

"What's happening?!" She cried.

"I don't know!" Her Grunkle cried out back. "But whatever it is, it's not good."

The ground began to shake and tremble as the bubble began to burst. Stan swept Mabel up and into his arms as he began to run from it. The crumbling buildings around them, fell apart and telephone lines began to fall. Stan Dodge each one until it all just stopped.

The bubble popped.

Turning around to look at the empty space of air with her Great uncle she asked in a tiny voice.

"Where is he?"

Before Stan could reply a voice rang clear through the empty street.

"WELL, WELL, WELL, IF IT ISN'T THE REST OF THE PINES FAMILY! LOOKING FOR SOMETHING?"

19-1-12-12 3-1-14 2-5-3-15-13-5 2-9-7


	6. Chapter 6

A BOY'S GRIEF

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

Stan glowered at the demon in front of him, holding Mabel close to him in a pathetic form of protection.

"Give me back my nephew!"

"NOW WHY WOULD I DO THAT? AFTER ALL WE HAD A DEAL!"

Stan growled and placed Mabel onto her feet, he stood straight and grabbed his gun from his backpack in one sharp move. He leveled it at the demon.

"I said 'Give me back my nephew!' I didn't hesitate."

Bill frowned and floated down, a blue blur following him. The demon suddenly grinned widely showing a mouthful of sharp teeth, and stretched a hand out to his side. A familiar small hand grasped the black leather gloved hand. Dipper appeared next to the demon, a look of nervousness plastered onto his face.

"Kid!" Stan shouted racing forward to him, only to be held back by two small hands.

"Grunkle Stan he's different now." Mabel spoke, head lowered.

"She's right Stan." Dipper spoke, a crazed smile tugging at his lips.

The wind suddenly bellowed around them, and Dipper's face lit up in a crazy way, smile matching the demon beside him.

"I'm not going back! Not now, not ever!"

Dipper lifted up a hand, the wind picking up speed and swirling around them now.

"Kid! Snap outta of it! Can't you see he's manipulating you?"

"He's not! Why can't you just **GO AWAY?!** " He screamed, pulling his arm back and thrusting it back at the duo.

"KID!" Stan screamed as he and Mabel were thrown backwards.

"Grunkle Stan!"

Mabel screamed out as she was thrusted backwards, she hit multiple things before she stopped. She gasped, hands going to her waist, she looked down. A sleek silver metal pole stuck out of her, she grasped it, now slick with her blood. She coughed, tears coming down her cheeks in sudden pain.

"Grunkle Stan?" She called out weakly.

She gazed around slowly, now feeling a bit sleepy, blood pooling around her rapidly. It seemed like years before she spotted him, he was laying on the ground head twisted at an inhuman angle. He was still. She heard footsteps hitting the pavement and she turned to her brother who was staring at her with a mixture of sadness and happiness.

"A shooting star has fallen…" He kneeled beside her and pushed her hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry sister…"

She looked at him for a moment before looking at the sky, her last thought was how beautiful orange and red mixed together looked.

Dipper stood, robes drenched with blood.

"You didn't have to do that you know…" Bill spoke from behind him.

"Yes I did...it was either this or a much worse fate."

Bill looped and arm around his shoulder. "Well it's time to knock the bubble surrounding the city down, I need your help Sapling."

The boy smiled weakly. "Ok."

/

They had knocked the bubble down, and chaos began to spread around the world. Bill could of killed the kid if he wanted too, but he realised that the kid was much more useful to him alive than dead. After all, no other human could understand his motives so well, Dipper wasn't like any other human. If his big Dipper shaped birth mark had anything to do with it, it was a huge sign that he was made from magic. Well mostly magic. The boy was an expert at potions and summoning weapons, but was a bit horrible at keeping his magic under control when someone made him angry or upset.

He was just like Bill.

A psychopath in the making.


	7. Chapter 7

Im sorry to say that that last chapter was the ENDING im sorry. No unfortunately im not making a sequel. BUT if you want a good horror story i made one called THE GREY and its for Gravity Falls.


End file.
